


Dragonic Instinct

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Dragon Timeline [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Curses, Dominance, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things seemed to have finally calmed down in Smash Brothers Mansion. With the end of summer comes the beginning of fall. No matter what Corrin does, he can’t escape his dragon instincts. Volga is more than happy to help him on his quest to embrace his dragon side…even if he doesn’t understand what exactly is going on with Corrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonic Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeliaVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeliaVee/gifts).



> So Zelina56 has three OTPs that I never write in my universe due to the usual story stuff: Pit/Laharl, Axel/Valerie (OC) and Volga/Corrin. Since it’s her birthday this month, I’m going to write this for her. This takes place right after The Eel Problem. Enjoy!

After an eventful summer, September finally came around. September marked the beginning of the autumn season and that meant it was time for more serious Smash tournaments, the Harvest Festival and other holidays like Halloween and Thanksgiving. Something that didn't cross the Smashers was that it was the mating season for most dragons. Granted, it was already apparent that birds and anything resembling a bird (like angels for some strange reason) mated during the spring. Bugs mated in the summer and it was brought to Master Hand's attention at the beginning of the fourth tournament that Homs were more sexually active during the winter. It would make sense that the fall season was for the dragons before they went to hibernation.

Volga was not the dragon that was in heat. Rather, it was the Corrin twins who had a hard time controlling their sexual urges. Both were dedicated to their chastity vows (or in Cory's case, her commitment to Azura back in her world). The mating season was counterproductive to them as it gave them both mood swings, caused them unwanted problems during the middle of combat and made it difficult to sleep without relieving themselves. Cory's solution had always been to take it out on the Miis in Smash or outside of the mansion to let loose her in dragon form. Corrin thought the same way except that he would go swimming for longer periods of time just to wash the stench that overcame his body during the fall season. Back in their world, the Corrin twins were told how the dragon mating season worked by Gunther. This was only after reuniting with him and spending time alone with him. Gunther had explained that dragons needed to control their temper if they wanted to avoid mating. It gets worse the longer they resist the temptation, but once they find their mate, then the mating season is no longer an issue to them. For the prince and princess of Nohr though, they couldn't afford to give into their sexual desires when both are held up as this innocent, chaste figure. Granted, this applied to Corrin more than Cory because Cory already sealed the deal with Azura. Corrin remained a virgin by choice before it became a necessity due to what Anankos in his world wanted out of him. They were advised to flee for the mating season in their world and only return when Corrin regained his resolve and when the fall season came to an end. Three months didn't seem that long, but the Smash Brothers Realm went on a different clock. The dragon twins didn't know if they were going faster or slower than their world, but they couldn't lollygag in the Smash Brothers Mansion for too long. Not only would they get rusty, but they had a bigger chance of screwing up thus leaving their world would have been pointless.

Corrin had a good reason for avoiding sexual contact with others. Besides being shy around others and simply wanting nothing to do with it (especially since he has been on the receiving end of sexual harassment), Anankos cursed Corrin's body in a way where mating during any of the first weeks of any of the autumn months could be catastrophic. The dragon prince had promised nothing sexual would happen while he was training. He needed to prioritize killing Anankos over anything else.

…Yet…here he was in Smash Brothers Mansion yearning for another man. An alpha male dragon to boot…Corrin was trying to pinpoint when his sexual urges started to act up. Before September hit, Corrin was having some trouble dealing with Volga. The dragon knight showed up one day and tried to duel Link. He nearly killed Marth as a result. He, Cory and Link traveled to a Netherworld full of lava to capture him. Master Hand's final judgement was that he atone for his disruptive behavior. The right hand only pardoned the attempted murder due to the fact Corrin vouched for him after the fire dragon saved his life almost the same day that they went to battle.

Corrin didn't know what to think. On one hand, Volga was a prideful dragon…every stereotype of a dragon was Volga…except he was more of a hermit when you got to know him. He was a noble dragon to boot seeing as how he only wished to fight strong opponents. Burning Marth was indeed an accident, but he was too prideful to apologize. Marth had his own problems to care about a simple apology and the silver haired prince didn't understand what it was that made Marth kind of distant after being saved by a group of Smashers.

The dragon prince had to face the facts though. Volga was simply a powerful male dragon that he never would have dreamed to encounter in his world. He had only met two other dragons but they weren't filled with youthful vigor like Volga was. Corrin challenged him to a duel and Volga won. The only reason Volga served under him was because the dragon twins used underhanded tactics to defeat and capture him. Corrin had to satisfy him with simply sparring with him in the aftermath, but Corrin always lost. At first, Corrin was getting frustrated because he couldn't handle the dragon knight in front of him. The more he spent time with the older dragon though, the more he realized he enjoyed the presence of another dragon who did want to teach him the ways of being a dragon. Corrin insisted living like a human was better and nothing was going to change that (although, learning these dragon techniques would help him when he returned to his world). Corrin probably started getting attracted to him after being rescued unexpectedly. It was enough for his heart to flutter in ways he never expected. He hid his nervous attitude around Volga very well, but once the fall season hit, he wouldn't be able to hide it. For this reason, he has sworn off interacting with the fire dragon until the first week of the mating season was done. The last thing he wanted was for Volga to be disgusted at what the curse did to his body.

Volga was very persistent. As an alpha dragon, he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted once he set his mind to it. For Corrin, it meant never getting any privacy unless he was with Cloud. However, the ex-SOLDIER has noted that Corrin had remembered to keep his clothes on under all circumstances and started to worry the blond. Corrin needed to play it off that nothing was wrong. If any of the Smashers found out, he would be the laughing stock of the mansion…or worse…he would be the very thing Anankos wants him to be should he ever succeed in kidnapping him.

 _Don't think about it, Corrin!_ The dragon prince shouted to himself as he smacked the sides of his head in order to focus. _You just need to tough it out!_

Corrin was very good with playing keep away for six days at the cost of worrying everyone, but he would never be able to avoid Volga on the last day. The last day was always the strongest and it was the curse's attempt for Corrin to mate with anybody who had a huge dick. Corrin's body was thriving for Volga, but he refused to fall into lust. He had every intention of washing it away in Smash Lake.

Later that night, Corrin sneaked out of the room he shared with Cloud (once he was certain Cloud was asleep), and went to Smash Lake to cool off again. He hated how powerful the scent had become and it made some of the Smashers give him an odd look. No amount of fruit flavored body wash could hide the scent…especially if the Smasher had a good sense of smell…or had a keen observation in general seeing as how some Smashers were staring at his chest and swore that it was bigger than the last time they saw it. Corrin could easily refute how they think because his armor is made the same way as Cory's that he had breasts. This time though…they weren't too far from the perverted truth.

Once Corrin was at Smash Lake, the prince made sure he wasn't being followed before he stripped down completely. He dove into the lake to start his long swim session. The only light for Corrin was the bright moon in the sky. Corrin's mind could now wander onto other things while he swam to the deepest portions of the lake. As a water dragon, he could breathe underwater with relative ease. Master Hand had to force the dragon twins to pretend to drown seeing as how it was nearly impossible to drown out of Smash.

 _I wonder how Azura and everyone else are doing back at home._ Corrin had thought to himself as he swam past the fish that were taking their midnight swimming lessons as well. _Anankos needs to be killed before he causes anymore problems…but I'm too scared to face him in this current state. I just need to recollect myself and return with a clear mind. I know he's going to use all the tricks in the book just to get me to return to his side…I won't let that happen. I'll protect Cory…I'll protect Azura…I'll protect everyone! I just have to focus…_

Corrin probably swam for hours on end. He didn't bother keeping track of time during this week. If he counted the days and hours, then he would go insane knowing that is how much time is left for him to endure this naughty body of his from going out of control.

Because Corrin swam so late, someone was always going to find him there around midnight. Corrin still needed to have someone with him so he wouldn't be picked up in the middle of the night. If it wasn't Cory, it was Bayonetta and if it wasn't Bayonetta, it was Cloud. Cloud had a harder time staying up ironically due to how tired he was after fighting some difficult Smash matches. Corrin didn't mind their presence. Cloud and Bayonetta respected Corrin's reason for not wanting to deal with them during the mating season. They knew he didn't want to set a chain reaction that could lead to dire consequences.

Volga did not care. In fact, he was the one to gaze at Corrin's swimming tonight. Even though Corrin was a capable swimmer, sometimes, the dragon prince would break into a dog paddle when he was getting too lazy to look professional when swimming. Corrin's ears twitched hearing Volga's huff.

"You avoid me the entire week and I see you swimming like that small dog with the duck in the mansion." Volga told him. "Would you like to learn how to swim professionally like your sister?"

Corrin would have felt insulted by that comment, but he paled immediately after hearing the fire dragon's voice. This was possibly the worst thing that could happen to Corrin. Here he was trying to relieve himself by swimming, but Volga shows up and the entire plan falls apart. He was a deer caught in the headlight staring at Volga. He immediately sunk back into the lake not wanting the fire dragon seeing him in this state.

"We are fellow men. Your naked body does not arouse me."

Volga had to put it that way just to make the dragon prince blush. Because Corrin lowered his head into the water, small bubbles were being formed as he tried to say something.

"You're going to have to get out if you want to talk to me."

Corrin raised his head out of the water. "Can you leave? I rather not have anyone see me like this."

"What is there to be afraid of? The mating season is normal for us dragons. I find it odd how you resist the desire to mate with the person you are sexually attracted to."

The dragon prince glared at him as he continued to cover his chest. Why didn't he bring a towel to wrap himself with?

"It's complicated." Corrin responded quickly. "I can't afford to mate…that's why I'm not in my world…"

Volga turned his head completely puzzled by this statement.

"Look…can you just throw me my clothes if you're not going to leave. I don't want you seeing anything."

Volga had other plans. He pretended to agree as he searched for the prince's clothes. He wasn't like his sister who would fold her clothes nicely before setting them down. Corrin just threw them to the ground in a messy fashion and hoped that it wouldn't be an issue. Because of how Corrin threw his clothes, it was difficult to retrieve them all. The dragon knight noted that Corrin was lacking underwear…

"Please hurry up."

Volga obeyed but he issued Corrin to come closer. Corrin was willing to put his clothes on in the middle of the lake and Volga wasn't going to approach him when he's that far away from him. The dragon prince thought he could put his clothes on quickly and then come out of the bushes.

What ended up happening was Volga ended up grabbing Corrin's arm and yanking him out of the water. The Nohrian prince shrieked at the sudden rough treatment he was getting.

"You need to wipe yourself off before you put your clothes on." Volga reminded him before he paused. "Hmm?"

Corrin immediately tried to hide his chest, but it was too late. Volga could see that there were two large lumps there as well as a certain man part missing from Corrin's crotch area. Red eyes stared in fear as Volga refused to put Corrin down now.

"G-Give me back my clothes!" Corrin roared as he managed to gain enough strength to get out of Volga's grip.

"Interesting…so the dragon I defeated and claimed as my own is a woman after all." Volga smirked. "Now that explains why you're avoiding the mating season."

"I'm a guy." Corrin told him darkly. "Only during the first week of all three autumn months is when I end up like this. It's…a curse…that's it."

"Oh?"

Volga wasn't exactly convinced. In fact, he was more interested in the dragon prince in front of him now. Corrin's body was perfect…too perfect to the point that the curse seemed to be modified to make Corrin the perfect woman. It would explain why he was so uncomfortable to begin with.

"Don't tell the others." Corrin warned him. "Only sis knows about this. Her curse is the reverse of mine…that's why she's avoiding everyone."

"Meaning?"

"If seeing this body makes you think I'm a girl…then looking at my sister's body would make you think she is a guy. The curse only works during the mating season…if you understand that then please let me be."

Despite the explanation, Volga still wasn't convinced. Corrin let out a surprised gasp when Volga suddenly appeared behind him. Rough hands had suddenly grabbed at his breasts. The minute his nipples were squeezed, he let out a small wail.

"You say that this is a curse, but these are too real for me."

"M-My voice should be enough proof Volga! A-Are you listening to me? Ahh!"

Corrin had made sure to avoid any sexual contact while under the curse that actually experiencing the pleasure running down his spine was enough to make him weak in the knees. Even if Corrin tried to push Volga away, the dragon knight was entranced by the large breasts in front of him.

"Volga…no…I can't…"

"Master Corrin, you say one thing, but your body is at its limit. It's painful, isn't it?"

Of course it was painful. Corrin had no idea how to stop his body from aching while in the female form. Cory had resorted to masturbating but only when no one was around. Corrin didn't how to do it in the female body (not like he attempted it in his male body), so it was left weak and vulnerable to a man's touch.

"Yes but…"

"I can help you."

"I don't want it…I have one more day."

"Can you really endure it for one more day?"

He couldn't. His body was at his limit especially near Volga. The pheromones Corrin was giving out prevented Volga from thinking clearly. On the other hand, Corrin was attracted to this scent and wanted to continue inhaling it. He allowed Volga to continue messing with his breasts until they became hard. One hand would then trail down his breast to his stomach before reaching his crotch area.

"You can't wash this off." Volga reminded him as he felt the younger Smasher's wet pussy. "Water cannot stop your body from lubricating."

"B-But…"

Granted, Corrin didn't dry himself off yet so Corrin could write it off as Volga just touching the damp areas. However, this specific area was wet. It wasn't just the pussy that was wet. Volga could clearly see Corrin's ass was well lubricated. This curse was made to specifically skip the preparation and go straight to the fucking. It left Corrin in this aroused stating expecting something to be shoved into his holes.

"V-Volga…" Corrin mumbled as he allowed the dragon knight to rub at his clitoris. His breathing became heavy feeling his mind start to shut off. This was made worse with the fire dragon still fondling one of his breasts. "Ah…"

"Does it feel good?"

Corrin nodded his head slowly as a response. Volga snarled feeling something in his pants rising the longer this went on. Corrin already belonged to him to begin with, but now the dragon prince was allowing it to be permanent. Volga glanced over at the tree and knew what he was going to do next.

"Move."

Corrin nodded his head slowly as he walked over to the nearby tree. Again, he let out a gasp feeling strong hands pushing him against the tree. Volga aligned himself up with the young dragon's hole before inserting the tip at the entrance. Corrin's body trembled as he squirmed under his touch.

"Volga…please…"

Corrin should have said "please stop" but both his mind and body were ordering Volga to hurry up. Volga saw the dazed look the silver haired prince already had. He smirked as he pushed in and was surprised at how easy his dick went in. The dragon prince shivered at the pleasure that was running rampant through his body. Volga did wait for Corrin to adjust before warning the younger dragon that he was going to move.

The dragon prince did his best to keep his voice in, but found it incredibly difficult to do so. He nearly bit his tongue when he felt Volga hit his sweet spot almost immediately.

"Is this the spot?"

Corrin could only glance back toward Volga and nod his head weakly. Volga continued to pound that area seeing as it was getting the reaction he wanted. The fire dragon grabbed at one of Corrin's legs and lifted it up in the air making it easier to thrust into him. At this point, Corrin could no longer hold his voice. They may have been in Smash Forest, but Corrin was still trying to keep some decency. That was thrown out the window with the delightful moans escaping his lips. Besides his voice, the only thing of importance that could be heard in Smash Forest was the slapping of skins between the two dragons.

Volga started to grunt feeling himself get closer to climax. He could see it in Corrin's face he was ready to orgasm as well. His instincts were kicking in at this point as he thrusted harder inside the younger dragon. In was funny how he ignored his own mating urges in the summer, but here he was fucking his new master in the ass.

"V-Volga…I…"

Corrin didn't finish his sentence in time as he let out a lovely moan that was music to Volga's ear. A small smile escaped his lips as he thrusted inside of him a few more times before he planted his seed inside. The red eyed prince felt a warm feeling inside of him as he was being filled up from the rim.

The two remained in the position for a few minutes before Volga pulled out. Corrin thought Volga was done after the one session. It may have been his first time, but it wasn't risking anything. The thought was thrown out the window soon enough.

The dragon prince let out a surprised squeak as he was shoved to the ground. He was certain Volga was done after cumming inside of him, but he wasn't. Volga still desired him. There was one more hole he wanted to fill.

"V-Volga, what are you doing?"

"…It's not enough…" He huffed as Corrin felt the dragon knight's cock rubbing against his pussy. "I need more…"

Corrin's eyes widened in horror as he weakly tried to push him off. From the position he was in, it was impossible to do so. He couldn't reach his dragonstone and he was too exhausted from his previous orgasm to move.

"P-Please…I don't want to risk it." Corrin pleaded. His cries were ignored in favor of Volga putting them in a position so it was easy to kiss him. It was so easy to calm him down with just one passionate kiss that the Nohrian prince hated himself for being weak to Volga. His kisses, his bites…everything was too much for him to bear. "Mmm…Volga…"

Calling out his name when he shouldn't have…that costed him so much. Volga positioned himself and slowly pushed in. Corrin let out a started cry feeling that foreign feeling return to him. It was completely different from before though. He felt like his body was going to be torn in half if Volga kept pushing. He was already bleeding due to not using this part of his body at all…

"Ah…no…not…gah…"

His brain stopped working. His word weren't coming out clearly. Volga waited for the young dragon prince to adjust to this feeling again before pushing himself farther inside of him. Again, Volga felt the walls swallow his dick up. The pleasure nearly caused him to plant his seed inside the dragon prince again, but he wanted to hold out longer this time. The sounds Corrin was making needed to last.

"Aren't you going to touch yourself?"

That was such an odd question and Corrin couldn't possibly do it in the position he was in. Hearing such a question caused his cheeks to blush.

"Do you want me to do it?"

How could Volga still say a complete sentence without becoming undone? Corrin gasped feeling Volga's hand cupping his breasts again.

"Gnnng…Vol…gaaaa…"

Corrin's panting became progressively louder as he tried his best to grip onto something, but from the position he was in, the only thing he could even attempt to grab was the short grass that was near the lake. If Corrin was able to focus, he would hate himself for allowing Volga to get this far. His body was no longer obeying its owner as Corrin could feel his hips thrust back in rhythm with Volga's thrusting. The dragon knight responded kindly and thrusted harder into him. Corrin felt Volga's dick hit where the uterus was. A pathetic sigh escaped his lips as he begged Volga to keep going.

In the back of Corrin's mind, this was foolish. He was doomed to fall into the trap if he let Volga keep this up, but the wonderful feeling was too much. Euphoria clouded his mind as he realized he was getting close to climaxing again.

"Corrin…" Volga growled causing Corrin to gasp. This was the first time Volga addressed him without the honorifics. Saying his name was the only warning Corrin was going to get as the dragon prince noted that his thrusts were starting to slow down.

"Hah…Volga…I…"

There was no way Corrin was going to finish his sentence. When he opened his mouth again, wanton moans escaped as he came again. A few more thrusts and Volga followed shortly afterward making sure to spill his inside of the womb given to the dragon prince by that villain. Red eyes widened slightly at the realization at what the dragon knight just did. Corrin would regret letting Volga doing that later, but for now, his mind was a complete blur. The lust had taken over him completely. If he wasn't exhausted, he would have wanted to go another round, but this was still his first time having sex. He had to take it slow, but the curse made him want to speed things up.

Corrin let out a sad sound when Volga finally pulled out of him. Semen leaked out of his hole when he did so. Fortunately, Corrin was close to the lake to be able to wash himself up, but it still wouldn't change how Volga went overboard with that too. Alpha dragons simply packed too much semen even if it wasn't the mating season for them.

Speaking of washing up, Corrin noted that it was rather dark now. How long were they having sex? Corrin glanced at the sky and let out small growl. The moon was shining bright when he fled to the forest. Now, the moon was gone and it looked like the sun was going to replace it. The fire dragon hummed as he lifted up the dragon prince and placed him in his lap.

"Mine." He repeated those words again as he slowly left his mark on the younger dragon. "No one is taking you."

The possessiveness was going to infuriate Cory once she found out…if she found out. Corrin shook his head at the thought. His sister would be found out. It was only a matter of time. He could clean himself up in the lake and make up a lie where he and Volga went, but she would be able to smell the pheromones in the air. Volga's scent was too strong to those with a good sense of smell. Corrin was still entranced by it even when his own sexual urges were coming to an end. He was far from pleased with himself.

 _I wonder what will happen to me now._ Corrin thought to himself as he waited for Volga to stop biting him before he rested his head against the older dragon's chest. _Sis and I left our world so we would avoid the mating season…but I ended up participating in it anyway. What is going to happen…will that magic power reach me here too? I…_

"Corrin…"

Again, Corrin was taken aback at Volga calling his name. Red eyes stared at Volga's helmet. The dragon prince should have asked the older male to remove it when he had the chance.

"Y-Yes?"

"Tomorrow, we are going to train, and I will teach you how to be a real dragon. No more slacking off."

And now he was trying to pretend that he didn't just fuck the silver haired prince into next week. Corrin could only nod his head before finding his eyes growing droopy. The mating season took everything out of him and he just wanted to sleep.

Volga reminded Corrin it was almost morning, but the water dragon didn't care. He felt at peace feeling Volga's racing heartbeat that rivaled his own.

_Maybe…I found someone after all…_

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 5209 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. As brought up in Dragon Hard, dragons go through the mating season in the fall. With The Ripple Effect bringing up how the Corrin twins were cursed by Anankos after being tricked of being able to fix things after the events of Birthright and Conquest, it was easy to implement that the curse pertains to the mating season. I added a little more information about how long the Corrin twins are supposed to not be in their world and who told them to leave. It was told from Cory’s POV in The Ripple Effect and how she talked about it to the Nohr and Hoshido siblings. Corrin adds that Gunther suggested it too…but those who played Revelations know why this is interesting to note. But you can see how this curse can be so damaging to anyone Corrin tries to romance because of what happens to his body. 
> 
> 2\. I asked my friend what she thought about Volga being in the heat along with Corrin, but she suggested I should make his unique and have it be in the summer simply because he’s a fire dragon. It would explain his overall aggressiveness toward Corrin in the Eruption story but not really acting on his sexual urges due to just coming back to life and attempting to have another duel with Link (and trying to re-establish his life that was lost because of Cia).


End file.
